


a walk in the snow

by cloudnine



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someoka is a Pokemon trainer from Hoenn who decides to take on the Sinnoh League. On his way there, he meets a boy from Snowpoint City who changes his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a walk in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> somefubu pokemon au because i hate myself and love somefubu

He rubbed his eyes, trying to shake the feeling of waking up. Why was he in a bed in some unknown house, hadn’t he been trying to get to Snowpoint City? Last thing he remembers is his eyes closing and the feeling of falling down. He probably fainted.

“Ah, you’re awake!”

Someoka glanced to were the voice came from to see a boy holding onto a tray with a bowl of soup. His daze of just waking up made him stare at the boy more than he should have.

“I brought you some soup.” The mysterious boy said placing the tray besides his night table. “How are you feeling?”

The boy’s soft smile made Someoka calm down as he realized he was just trying to help him. “I’m...ok.” His voice sounded low and hitch, like he hadn’t used it for some time.

“I see. You’re probably wondering what happened.” Before the boy could continue, Someoka had to ask him.

“Who are you? Where am I?” He said pushing himself up. The boy’s thick eyebrows frowned at the motion.

“My name’s Fubuki Shirou. I found you laying on the ground on Route 217, so I brought you back home. It’s not unusual for this to happens to travelers. Anyways, you’re at Snowpoint City.”

Ah, so he had made it to Snowpoint. Someoka scratched his eyelids, trying to come to his senses. “So I fainted...” He glanced to the soup besides him, at which Fubuki smiled again.

“You were asleep since yesterday. Good thing it wasn’t too serious and you’re awake now.”

“Yeah, at least I made it here.” Someoka said, unsure if he should reach out for the soup. He felt like he hadn’t eaten in days.

“Grandma made the soup for you.” Fubuki said scratching his cheek. “It might be a little too hot so be careful. Can you...” Someoka glanced at the nervous boy. “Eat it by yourself?”

Was the boy offering to feed him? Someoka bit back a smile as he reached for the tray placing it on his legs. He was still a little groggy but he had too much dignity to allow someone to feed him. “Yeah, I can.”

Fubuki smiled again, making Someoka furrow his eyebrows. What’s with that look.

“Well, if you need anything I’ll be in the next room so don’t be afraid to shout. When you’re finished your clothing is on the dresser over there.” He pointed to the furniture in question. “We cleaned it up yesterday, so they’re completely dry now. Ok?”

Someoka nodded. When the boy had left, he let out a breath of cold air. Damn, he hadn’t even noticed he didn’t have his clothing on, so what was he wearing? He glanced to himself; he had a set of a button up shirt with matching pants. They couldn’t belong to Fubuki, the boy was too small and scrawny. Must be his dad’s or something, Someoka thought eating the soup.

* * *

 

Someoka braced opening the door and left the bedroom to find himself in a small living room. There in the center was the white haired boy sitting on the floor drinking some tea, while on the other side of the kotatsu sat an old lady with a kind smile.

Fubuki’s grandma seemed to have noticed his presence. “Come here, young man. You can sit with us.”

Someoka gave a small bow as he made his way to the kotatsu, Fubuki glancing up at him. “You’ve already met my grandson, it seems.” Her slow voice said. “Did you enjoy the soup I made?”

“Ah, yes.” Someoka nodded as he sat down in one of the cushions. “Thank you for taking care of me.” He bowed his head again, making Fubuki giggled.

He glanced at the boy, who had his hands around the tea. “I’m so glad. We didn’t get your name, though.”

“It’s Ryuugo. Someoka Ryuugo.” He replied, trying to get comfortable on the cushion. It was so cold, he knew Snowpoint was all snow and winter but still...

“You’re not from around here, are you?” Grandma Fubuki asked glancing at his shivering. “Looking at the way you’re shivering it’s obvious you’re not used to the climate.”

“Ah, yeah.” He responded sheepishly. Fubuki continued to stare at him curiously. “I’m a Pokemon Trainer from Hoenn.” He finally said, noticing Fubuki’s eyes widen.

“Hoenn? My, that’s so far away. You came all the way here to challenge Candice?” Fubuki drank his tea in silence, but there was a shocked expression still on his face.

“Exactly. I already beat the Pokemon Leauge back home, so I decided to take a trip somewhere further away.”

The two stared at Someoka in awe and continued to shower him with questions.

“Such determination. The climate here is very different from Hoenn, isin’t?” Someoka nodded as the lady filled Fubuki’s glass with more tea. “We have lived here all our life, so we couldn’t possibly imagine the tropical weather from over there.” Fubuki’s grandma chuckled and Fubuki nodded. Someoka noticed he wasn’t looking at him anymore.

“My Shirou here is also a Trainer.” The statement was answered by a Fubuki glancing at her with his mouth open, but no words came out. “Maybe he could learn a thing or two from such an incredible trainer like yourself.”

Someoka smiled awkwardly, noticing the boy’s sudden tense atmosphere.

“Shirou, why don’t you show Someoka around?” Fubuki glanced at his grandma unsure but then he let out a small yes.

“Perfect. Before challenging the gym you should look around Snowpoint a little. There’s not much to see, but it’s a nice quiet town.” The old women said smiling at him, then stood up and went to the kitchen.

The two boys still sat for a while, but Someoka decided to break the silence.

“I placed the clothes you gave me on the bed. Thank you again for practically saving me.”

Fubuki looked at him for a second then smiled. “It was only natural to help. Would you like to go outside now?”  
Someoka nodded. He never planned to stay to long in one city, and seeing as what had happened, he felt he had spent to much time here.

“It’s going to be colder outside,” Fubuki said as he stood up. “I could try to see if there’s a jacket or something that might fit you...” Someoka had to smile at the boy’s worried look.

“Nah, it’s fine. I can manage.” He said shaking the dust of his leather jacket. Fubuki still looked unsure. “If you say so. Just let me get my scarf.”

* * *

 

Someoka scrunched his nose as he felt a small flurry land on it. He had his hands inside his jacket, trying to give them heat. He had brought gloves, which he had on, snow boots, and even a beanie to cover his ears for his trip to this city but he hadn’t expected it to be _this_ cold. And there was snow everywhere!

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Someoka gritted his teeth as he glanced to the boy by his side. Fubuki seemed completely unfazed by the cold weather, wearing the same thin jacket with fur and shorts he had when he first met him. Only now he had a fluffy beige scarf around his neck, hiding his neck in it. Someoka could only grit his teeth as he stared at the boy’s clothing. He was wearing shorts! He had long socks on, but still...shorts!

“I-I’m fine.” He said through gritted teeth as he glanced away from the boy, trying to hide his face. He could feel his cheeks burning as the wind kept on hitting him in the face.

“Is it always snowing here?” He started to ask as they walked side by side through the snowy earth.

“Almost always.” Fubuki said shrugging. “It’s not as bad as the road to get here, though.”

Someoka could vouch for that. The road to reach here had been filled with heaps of snow, mountains that made him crawl to get to the other side. Not only that, he had to fight trainers on the way who were enthusiastic for a fight. Someoka was enthusiastic to get out of that hell hole.

“There really isn't much to see here.” Fubuki said as he waved to a neighboring villager. “Very few people live here, and mostly visitors are trainers looking to challenge Candice.” As he said that he gave Someoka a look.

“What about over there?” Someoka asked pointing to a large ancient building.

“Ah, that’s the temple. People aren’t allowed to go in anymore, so it’s off limits.” Fubuki said sounding a little disappointed. Someoka thought the boy might be feeling bad at the fact that he didn’t have much to show Someoka about, but he didn’t mind. Smaller city meant easier way to reach the gym, except this city was full of snow.

They had made their way to a small port near the entrance of the city.

“And this is the port. Mostly it’s just ships that bring supplies to the city and other stuff, but I heard that they sometimes give Trainers a lift to some island.” Fubuki said yawning. Someoka glanced at the boy, his cheeks were also red but he seemed used to it. His nose a small tint of color too, and the boy would occasionally scratch it.

“So you’re grandma said you’re a trainer too.”

When Someoka asked that he noticed the boy tense again, making his eyebrows furrow. Fubuki made a strange face when that was mentioned, it seemed.

“I guess you could say I am.” He said scratching his cheek. Fubuki gave a small look at Someoka then smiled. His hand had gone to his shorts pocket where he took a Pokeball out. Someoka grinned.

Fubuki touched the circular button making the ball grow and then it opened, letting a Snover come out.

“This is my Snover.” Fubuki said as he knelt down touching his grassy hands. The Snover made a noise of glee. Someoka immediately took out his Pokedex out of his pocket, making Fubuki raise an eyebrow.

“Ah, sorry. I hadn’t gotten to read about Snover when I saw some on the way here.”

Fubuki smiled continuing to pet the small Pokemon. “It’s ok. I know it’s part of being a Trainer, and this is you’re first time seeing Pokemon from around here. I’ve never seen a Pokedex other than Candice’s though.” He said staring at the thing in awe.

“Guess we’re both seeing new stuff.” Someoka said grinning to which Fubuki smiled back. He noticed Fubuki’s cheeks get a little redder.

“It must be nice...” Fubuki pet Snover’s head with the back of his hand, up and down in calm motions. “Traveling to different regions, battling tough trainers and seeing new Pokemon...”

“Why don’t you do it?” Someoka asked kneeling down next to him. Fubuki stared at him like that had never occured to him.

“Ah, well...I can’t leave. Grandma is old and needs someone to take care of her, and I don’t have the resources to just leave...” He said a little dissapointed. Someoka furrowed his eyebrows. Fubuki said that, but he didn’t seemed entierly convieced. He just thought he didn’t have a choice, that’s what Someoka thought.

“What about your parents?” Someoka asked without thinking too much.

He noticed Fubuki had stopped petting Snover and the Pokemon had a sad look on his face. Fubuki’s eyes were staring at the ground, but they seemed completly gone. Like he wasn’t even there.

“Ah...I’m sorry. Excuse me for asking that.” Someoka said coughing into his hand. This seemed to awaken the boy from his temporary state and then he smiled again at Someoka with his tired droopy eyes. “It’s alright.”

Someoka smiled back but he couldn’t help but be curious about what he had said. Where were Fubuki’s parents? Maybe he would tell him when he was ready, but for now he wasn’t speaking of the matter again.

“Wanna see my Pokemon?” Someoka said grinning. Fubuki’s face lit up and he nodded, excited for the reveal.

Someoka stood up and took out a pokeball from his pocket. He glanced at it for a while before he shouted for Salamence to come out.

Fubuki could only stare in awe as the dragon type Pokemon floated for a while before he stomped on the floor, landing swiftly. The sailor by the ship also seemed amazed.

“Wow!!” Fubuki’s voice hid no excitment. “A dragon-type, amazing!” He picked his Snover up as he went to Salamence’s face, unsure if he should pet him.

Someoka couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s excitement. “What’s their name?” Someoka responded by saying the Pokemon’s name, Fubuki’s mouth still open.

“I’ve never seen a dragon-type before, even less from Hoenn.” He extended his arm, bracing himself as he daringly placed his hand on the dragon’s head. Salamence gave a look to his Trainer but Someoka nodded, showing him that Fubuki wasn’t a dangerous person.

Fubuki held the biggest smile as he pet the dragon across his head, the Salamence occasionally giving small noises of comfort.

“So, I was thinking...” Someoka said standing near his Pokemon. “Since you’re a trainer and all, wanna have a quick fight before I take on the gym?”

Fubuki gave him a small look of surprise then glanced to his Snover. “I don’t think my Pokemon can fight against yours, Someoka-kun...”

“I won’t use Salamence, don’t worry.” He assured him, making Salamence let out a noise of disagreement.

“Well, alright.” Fubuki was all grins as he looked at Someoka again. Someoka felt his chest ache at the look. “It’s been some time since I’ve been in a battle, but I’ll try.”

It made sense for Someoka that Dragon type Pokemon were weak against Ice types. He would have never thought this if he hadn’t met Fubuki, though. He was just starting to realize it when the fight had begun.

Just like his Salamence, he was weak against this boy. The quiet boy with pale skin and white hair, gray eyes was making him feel things he had never felt before. Before, he was so focused on his journey he never stopped to chat with people for too long. He still didn’t know much about the boy, but he wanted to. For the first time, Someoka wanted to learn everything about someone.

“That was a good fight. I had never seen a Frosslass before.” He says letting out a breath of air. At least that battle fired him up enough for the cold to not bother him for a while.

Fubuki had called his Pokemon back to their balls, a look of sadness on his face when he heard Someona say that.

“Frosslass...belonged to my brother.”

Someoka braced himself for his speech.

“Well, at least she _did_ , when she was a Snorunt and when he...” His sentence cut short, unable to say the rest. “When he was still alive...”

“I’m sorry...” Someoka said sadly, looking away. “I didn’t mean to make you think about that...”

Fubuki looked up and smiled at him. “It’s all right. I’ve slowly come to terms with it...”

The sudden quiet atmosphere around them made Someoka's chest ache. He felt bad for letting his mouth slip into asking needless questions, but he couldn't help but be curious about Fubuki. He turns his head to the boy, who was staring at the snowy ground, a hand on his scarf.

"Hey." Someoka says after a while, making the boy turn his head up. He smiles to Fubuki, feeling his cheeks color. "Is it ok if I spend another day here?"

The look Fubuki gave him surprised him. Was it relief? Joy? He had a grin on his face, his pink cheeks glowing. Someoka thought he looked beautiful.

"Sure."

That was how Someoka spent some time in Snowpoint City, more time than he had ever spent in any other city. He thinks that maybe if he hadn't fainted that day he never would have met Fubuki, he never would have met the boy who changed his outlook on life. He didn't regret fainting one bit.


End file.
